


Add Insult to Injury

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Eskel (The Witcher), Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha Lambert (The Witcher), Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Injury, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Eskel had tried to be the voice of sanity.He knew there was a reason Dandelion had waited to bring up his harebrained scheme until Geralt was gone hunting (because Geralt would have shut it down without hesitation). But he looked so pathetic when Eskel had tried to deny him, and Lambert had been so eager, that he’d finally given in. If the Omega was confident that he could handle two knots at once then who was Eskel to deny him?
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher A/B/O Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990090
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Add Insult to Injury

Eskel had tried to be the voice of sanity.

He knew there was a reason Dandelion had waited to bring up his harebrained scheme until Geralt was gone hunting (because Geralt would have shut it down without hesitation). But he looked so pathetic when Eskel had tried to deny him, and Lambert had been so eager, that he’d finally given in. If the Omega was confident that he could handle two knots at once then who was Eskel to deny him?

But it seemed Dandelion might have overestimated his own abilities.

The three of them were on Dandelion’s bed. Lambert, on his back with Dandelion sprawled on top of him, facing up toward Eskel who sat between his legs. His hole was obscenely stretched around both Witcher’s cocks, his own cock rock hard between his legs.

Eskel had a perfect view of Dandelion’s face as his knot began to swell. For a moment, bliss overtook him. Then, Lambert popped his knot.

Dandelion sucked in a breath as his body struggled to accommodate two knots, his head curled downward, blonde hair falling in front of his face. His breathing increased, coming in short, desperate breaths. Eskel found himself holding his breath, waiting for Dandelion to adjust and the pleasure to return.

But it didn’t seem to be happening. Instead, he watched in horror as Dandelion’s erection died down.

Lambert shifted and Eskel felt Dandelion’s nails dig into his wrists. He swore, resting one hand on Dandelion’s shoulder and reaching for Lambert with the other. “Don’t move!”

The younger Witcher froze.

A sob escaped Dandelion’s lips. “S-stop,” he moaned.

“Shit,” said Lambert.

“O-out,” whined the bard.

“Dandelion, we can’t move,” Eskel whispered. The bard’s stomach was swollen, two clear bumps from the Witcher’s knots on full display. There would be no way to pull out without seriously injuring him.

“It hurts,” sobbed Dandelion, burying his face in Eskel’s neck as the Witcher leaned over him, cupping the back of his head.“By the gods, it hurts.”

Lambert’s face was full of terror. He reached out and slowly began to stroke Dandelion’s side, trying to keep his hips as still as he could. “What do we do?” he asked.

“Don’t move,” said Eskel again. “Where’s Vesemir?” If he shouted loud enough the older Witcher might come. Yes, it would be humiliating for him to find them like that, but he could bring something for Dandelion’s pain.

Lambert licked his lips. “Said he was going with Geralt.”

Eskel grit his teeth, gently holding Dandelion’s hands. “Lick his scent glands,” he told Lambert. “See if you can calm him down.”

The younger Witcher set to work, showering Dandelion’s neck in kisses, but it had little effect. Eskel cradled his head, stroking his thumbs over tearstained cheeks as the bard continued to gasp for air.

He willed his knot to go down. Perhaps he could get out of Dandelion, leaving him with only one knot to handle. Then he could get supplies, find something for the pain until Lambert’s knot died down.

Lambert’s potion bag, which ought to contain a brew of poppy, perfectly safe for mortals, was tantalizingly out of reach.

But all his cock seemed to register was that it was in a warm hole, filled with seed, and that it needed to stay.

There was nothing to be done. All that either of them could do was try to keep Dandelion calm, rubbing his shoulders and letting him scent them.

Minutes ticked by.

Dandelion continued to breathe in short gasps, sucking in air as though it hurt to breathe. Lambert wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his chest.

“Can you take a deep breath?” Eskel asked.

The Omega tried valiantly, but ended up choking and coughing instead. His body jerked from the movement and he cried out in pain.

“Hold him still, Lambert,” said Eskel, squeezing Dandelion’s shoulders firmly.

Coughs turned to pained sobs, and it was all Eskel could do to rub his wrists against Dandelion’s neck, allowing the man to scent him.

Then a sharp voice cut through from the door. “What are you doing?”

Geralt was back. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to follow me on tumblr!](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
